Revenge of the gods
by Son of oblivion
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'the gods revenge' which will be deleted in a week. What if Percy stayed on the other side of the doors of death to hold off Gaea's forces? What if he closed the doors before the rest of the seven could pull him out? What if while Percy was captured by Gaea and keep from fighting in the war? What if the gods lost the war against Gaea? How will the demigods live


The gods Revenge

Where Mark of Athena ends

Prolog

Percy Jackson, a name monster fear, titans hate, and gods respect, was afraid. They had just reached the doors of death, as Percy handed Annabeth Chase to Nico, Gaea's forces caught up with the hero's. Percy Jackson handed Jason Grace something small and said something to him before he ran to the other side of the door and closed them. The last thing they saw of Percy was him fight the Gaea's army.

Two weeks after that the gods had lost the battle, but not the war. The gods saved Nico and what was left of the seven and put their back up plain into action. Gaea though she had defeated the gods and demigods, she had, but they had enough hate in them to keep fight the good fight. But they were losing, more and more demigods were not coming back.

The demigods hide out was under attack, they were losing more demigods fell to the forces of Gaea. All expect 11 demigods, these demigods were not just any demigods, these were the most powerful demigods alive. They were Thalia Grace, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, Hazel, Frank Zang, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll. But even they were being pushed back, when all hope seemed lost to the demigods the ground stated to shuck, the thought that went tough all the demigods mind was, Gaea.

A male figure rose out of the ground, the ground went still Gaea's forces stated to back away from the kneeing figure, as they should have, the male stood up, still looking at the ground. After a minute the figure look up, monster stated to run for their life, for the figure was none other then…

Percy Jackson and he look mad, they dare attack Annabeth and my bothers and sisters in arms. They shall feel my wrath, no monster shall live, I made a slashing motion with my hand. A blade of hardened water ripped though the monster army, I pulled out riptide and summoned my armor and Dark Vengeance. My armor is Dark Bronze, it harder then diamond, Dark Vengeance is made of a metal called wars wrath.

Wars wrath is made up of the life force and power of Pallas and Perses, the two titans of war. It takes the life force of what it kills and gives it to me as a power boost. With my weapons in my hands I charge the monster head on, they stood no chance as I hacked and slashed, half in hour later all that remained of the monster army was a field as far as the eye could of monster dust.

I sighed as I put riptide away and put Dark Vengeance on my back, I kept my armor on as I know I needed in three, two, one. 'Smack' as a fist slammed into my face but it felt like two fist which I know the reason why as soon as I saw her face. Instead of seeing Annabeth I saw Annabeth and Athena, I gasp, so that's how they did it.

"Two years, two years you were gone and now you have the nerve to come back!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"In my defenses I wasn't alive an till an hour and half ago." I replied.

"What?! How?" she yelled/ask.

"Pallas and Perses decided it was time for me to return to you. I was mad, I've been ready for eight years now."

"Eight? Its been two years since you left."

"What, wait a sec, ho- oh the time def one year here is five there."

"Still, why now why not two years ago?"

"Believe me, I wanted to, but I couldn't Gaea had me in her hands within 30mins of you guys leavening. Why, she came herself I didn't last more then 15mins before she had me, after a year in the time down there she had me as her play thing before I broke out I died before I could get to the doors Pallas found me crying near my body. It took him three years before he broke though my shell. Though him I found out that Gaea has my parents souls when I found out about that I took a vow that she will die by my hands."

"I don't know what to say."

"I swear by my father and dad and my patron that I will bring you mother back along with the gods and make up everything to you for I hope we can try again."

"Percy…"

"Plz don't say anything, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Will. I need to talk with you guys."

Annabeth pov

What am I going to do I love Percy but I'm with Nico. What am I going to do.

**AN: So Percy and still loves Annabeth but she's with Nico, how Percy going to take it. Will he ran off, will he return to his shell again, or will he try to take Gaea, her children, and all her monster. Also why does Percy want to talk Nico, Jason, Thalia, And Will about. Who is Percy patron and why did he say father and dad, why did he see both Annabeth and Athena in Annabeth face, does he know something. All will be know next chapter, stay tuned… and review.**


End file.
